


Things... Ignited

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie and Chimney are busy getting a little busy on the couch when their brothers walk in.Smut. NSFW.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 19
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Things... Ignited

Maddie giggles as Chimney pulls her top over her head, his bare chest pressing against her before his lips make contact with hers once more. She’s not entirely certain how they went from watching a movie whilst he gave her a foot massage to ripping each other’s clothes off. Not that she’s complaining.

“Chim… should we…” She’s breathless when she pulls back, eyes moving in the general direction of the bedroom, but his hands are already on her pants, yanking them down before she can get the words out. “Or here… couch is good… h-here is…” Her tongue darts out across her bottom lip when he’s pulling back to remove the rest of his clothes.

Her arms immediately move to his upper arms, yanking him down enough so she can wrap them around his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulder blades. “Howie…” She lets out a moan the moment his hips thrust teasingly into hers, her grip tightens on him.

“Still wanna move?” He tilts his head down, teeth sinking down on her ear lobe, tugging ever-so-gently, causing her to shudder. There are no words, she can barely think then when he presses himself against the _perfect_ spot and pulls back to smirk down at her. As though he’s just so proud of himself when all she can do is silently shake her head.

Chimney pulls back just enough to hook his fingers over her panties, teasingly, slowly pulling them down her legs as she wiggles her hips in annoyance and impatience. When his head ducks down, his lips move to her inner thigh, teeth grazing along her skin, forcing her to thrust her hips up, letting out a frustrated moan. “No teasing.” Maddie demands, moving her fingers to his hair to tug a little too harshly when his lips start to move, first to her other thigh and then a little higher up until her grip on his hair tightens.

“Howard.”

Even the King of teasing knows when she’s had enough, when she is most definitely not messing around. The moment his lips move up to her neck, both her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him tighter against her body. Ankles crossing together, digging her heels into his lower back so he can’t even think about moving again unless it’s to do exactly what she needs him to do right then.

“So demanding.” He grumbles, nibbling on her bottom lip before he kisses her, tongue slipping easily between parted lips when she kisses him back. She tightens her thighs around his hips, hoping he’ll get the hint, only to pull back and let out a gasp the moment he does exactly what she’s been hoping for since he had started to teasingly run his fingers up and down her legs barely ten minutes before.

She can’t resist the urge to bite down on his shoulder, grinning when he lets out a loud moan of her name, his hands moving to grip onto the arm of the couch behind her head. They’re so completely lost in the moment, lips messily pressing against each other’s, only pulling away to catch their breath. Her nails dig into the back of his shoulders, hips moving perfectly in sync. Too caught up in each other to even hear the sound of the keys turning in the lock, or the drunken voices of the two men entering the apartment until, “Maddie?”

“Buck?” Maddie’s confused, breathless voice lets out, diving her face into Chimney’s chest to hide her reddening cheeks. 

His head snaps up, “Albert?” Pissed off is an understatement in describing his tone, shaking his head as he looks at the two brothers, completely unmoving even when Maddie’s legs unwrap from his waist.

Albert doesn’t say anything, instead, Buck is looking from his sister and her boyfriend and then anywhere _but_ them as his face turns a bright shade of red, “Chimney?”

“Seriously guys?”

“We should… go?” Albert laughs, slightly nervously, as though Chimney hadn’t caught him in the exact same position a few days before.

Chimney, increasingly frustrated, practically shouts, “You think?!”

When there is no sound of the door shutting, Maddie finally pulls her head from it’s hiding spot in his neck, tilting her head ever so slightly to look at their brothers, “Get out!” That does it. Both of them with wide eyes, half-embarrassed, half-amused looks on their faces before Buck is practically pulling his new friend out of the door, slamming it behind them.

“He is so moving out.” Maddie finally says, breaking the momentary silence between them before Chimney nods a little too eagerly in agreement.

“Yeah, I’ll tell him tomorrow.”

It takes a moment before she wraps her legs around his waist one more, a grin on her face in the hopes their brothers haven’t _completely_ ruined the mood, not when she had been so close, “Now… where were we?”

His grin matches hers, dipping his head down to meet her lips, “I think… we were about…” He thrusts his hips into hers once more, causing her to let out a small whimper, “About there.”


End file.
